The Lie You Tell Me in April
by Midoririn chann
Summary: Kuroko tidak akan pernah percaya ucapan apapun lagi di bulan april, karena pada akhirnya, semuanya hanya akan berubah menjadi suatu kebohongan/#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra challenge no 1]


_"...aku menyukaimu..."_

Tanggal 11 April, musim semi tahun kedua di sekolah menengah, kami pun resmi berpacaran.

_"...selamat tinggal.."_

Dan pada musim semi tanggal 15 April, dua tahun kemudian, kami pun berpisah.

Lalu, semuanya berubah menjadi suatu kebohongan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Lie You Tell Me in April**

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basuke adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

**Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, yaoi, dll

**Di dedikasikan utk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

_jaa,_

enjoy your reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua bermula di hari itu.

.

.

.

_"Kuroko"_

_Suara familiar yang memanggilnya segera membuat laki-laki berambut biru pudar itu menoleh. Mata birunya segera menangkap sosok berambut merah yang berjalan dengan elegannya mendekatinya. Dia segera bertanya kepada laki-laki itu,_

_"Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_Laki-laki berambut merah yang dipanggi Akashi itu mengerutkan keningnya._

_"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama, kenapa kau sendirian disini? Kau tahu murid dilarang di atap sekolah kan?"_

_Kuroko segera menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya._

_"Ah, ini karena atap sekolah tidak dikunci hari ini, jadi tanpa sadar..."_

_Akashi menghela napas menatap temannya itu. Dia segera berjalan ke sebelah Kuroko dan meletakkan lengannya ke atas pagar pembatas sambil memandang ke bawahnya. Setelah diam selama beberapa saat, Akashi kembali berkata,  
_

_"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sendirian disini?"_

_Kuroko mengikuti Akashi memandang ke pemandangan di bawahnya sambil menjawab,_

_"Tidak ada, hanya menghindari Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun yang berusaha mengerjaiku di tanggal 1 April ini.. sepertinya mereka berlomba melihat siapa yang berhasil..."_

_Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Kuroko sedikit tertegun. Tanpa sadar dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Akashi dan menatapnya. Ini adalah salah satu pemandangan langka baginya. Meski pun telah beberapa kali melihatnya, Kuroko masih tetap takjub setiap kali melihat tawa dari Akashi. Matanya pun tanpa sadar terus melekat pada pemilik rambut merah itu.  
_

_"Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"_

_Mata rubi yang tiba-tiba memandanginya segera membuat Kuroko __panik dan kembali memadangi pemandangan di bawahnya. Untungnya wajahnya selalu bisa datar di situasi apapun, sehingga tidak seorangpun yang menyadari perasaan gugup dan paniknya. Dia segera menjawab Akashi dengan suara setenang yang dia bisa._

_"Macam-macam.. seperti, Midorima-kun mengatakan hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi dan besok mungkin dia tidak akan ke sekolah lagi.."_

_Akashi tertawa kecil. Bola mata Kuroko pun kembali diam-diam memerhatikan wajah Akashi dari sudut matanya. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya,_

_"..lalu Murasakibara-kun yang mencoba memakan ulat yang ternyata permen gummy di depanku.."_

_"Ah.. aku bisa membayangkan itu.."_

_Akashi berkomentar sambil masih tertawa pelan._

_"Dan juga... Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun yang berusaha membuatku percaya bahwa mereka menyukaiku dan memaksaku berpacaran dengan mereka..."_

_Tawa Akashi segera berhenti, namun wajahnya masih memepertahankan seulas senyuman tipis._

_"Hee? Begitu ya? Apa kau berhasil tertipu?"_

_Kuroko mengeluarkan tawa datar._

_"Mana mungkin.."_

_"Hmm, begitu ya.."_

_Keduanya kemudian terdiam tanpa saling berbicara lagi dan hanya menatap ke lapangan di bawah mereka. Bukan hal aneh lagi bagi mereka meski mereka terdiam seperti itu. Karena keduanya memiliki personality yang sama-sama pendiam, keduanya tidak akan merasa canggung meski tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan. Namun entah mengapa atmosfer diam dari Akashi saat ini terasa sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi diam mereka, namun tetap memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak lama kemudian, Kuroko kembali mendengar Akashi memanggil namanya,_

_"Kuroko.."_

_Begitu Kuroko menoleh, bibir Akashi segera menempel lembut di bibirnya dan membuat matanya melebar kaget. Dia segera mendorong Akashi secara reflek sambil memundurkan badannya dan menutupi mulutnya. Samar-samar, rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi pucatnya seiring dengan meningkatnya suhu tubuhnya.  
_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun!?"_

_Akashi tersenyum lembut tanpa merasa bersalah._

_"Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko.."_

_Semu merah yang samar di pipi Kuroko segera menjadi semakin jelas. Dia segera bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kepalanya mengalami suatu kepanikan yang luar biasa. Matanya terus menatap ke wajah pemilik rambut merah yang tersenyum dengan polos di depannya. Kuroko mencoba menenangkan diri._

_"Apa itu... bohong?"_

_Sekali lagi, Akashi menunjukkan senyum lembutnya._

_"Entahlah.. bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Bagaimana menurutnya? Ini adalah tanggal 1 April, hari dimana semua orang saling menipu dan berbohong. Jadi wajar saja kalau Akashi berbohong seperti yang dilakukan Aomine dan Kise. Tapi kenapa dia menciumnya? Supaya kebohongannya terlihat sempurna? Karena dia Akashi __Seijūrou makanya kebohongan seperti ini pun harus terlihat sempurna? Jika benar demikian, maka ciuman itu telah berhasil menipu Kuroko dan membuat dadanya berdebar tidak karuan.  
_

_Kuroko sekali lagi menenangkan kepalanya dan berkata,_

_"M-mana mungkin aku bisa tahu.."_

_Akashi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kuroko. Matanya segera menangkap iris safir di depannya dan membuat pemilik iris tersebut terdiam membeku di tempat. Dia segera berkata tanpa menghapus senyuman di wajahnya._

_"Kalau begitu cari tahulah.. sepuluh hari mulai besok, cari tahulah kebenaran dari pernyataanku.. apa itu bohong ataukah sungguhan.. jika kau berhasil menjawab dengan tepat, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, apapun itu.. bagaimana?"_

_Kuroko masih terus membeku di tempat. Matanya terasa tidak bisa dia alihkan dari mata rubi yang menatapnya itu. Dia segera menelan ludahnya yang terasa tertahan di kerokongannya dengan gugupnya._

_"Apapun... itu?"_

_Sebuah senyum yang menyerupai seringaian segera menghiasi wajah sang kapten basket._

_"Apapun itu..."_

_Kuroko pun terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian, dia segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan._

_"Aku mengerti, aku akan memberitahumu jawabanku sepuluh hari lagi, karena itu.. Akashi-kun tidak boleh menarik kembali ucapanmu.."_

_Akashi mengangguk sebelum kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuat jarak diantara mereka melebar._

_"Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, Kuroko.. karena itu, aku akan menantikan jawabanmu pada tanggal 11 nanti.."_

_Setelah sekali lagi menunjukkan seringaiannya, Akashi pun kemudian berjalan pergi dari atap sekolah itu sambil berkata,_

_"Jangan lupa kunci kembali pintu atapnya dan kembalikan kuncinya ke ruang guru saat kau pergi nanti.."_

_Kuroko segera menghela napas panjang begitu Akashi pergi. Entah mengapa dan sejak kapan, tanpa sadar dia terus menahan napasnya. Dia pun segera jongkok dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan kedua lengannya. Jantungnya terasa telah hilang kendali dan berdetak semaunya. Suhu badannya pun entah sejak kapan menjadi meningkat seolah dirinya terkena demam._

_'Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku Akashi-kun...'_

_Kepalanya segera terasa penuh oleh berbagai hal._

_._

* * *

_._

"...ko! Oii, Kuroko!"

Mata safir Kuroko perlahan terbuka mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Samar-samar, dia melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah.

"Nn? Aka... gami-kun?"

Kuroko pun mengusap-usap matanya dengan tangannya sambil menguap kecil. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, namun segera menghela napasnya tidak lama kemudian dan berkata,

"Dasar! Meskipun aku yang membuatmu menunggu, tapi kau santai sekali sampai tertidur pulas seperti itu! Dan lagi, apa yang kau mimpikan sampai tersenyum-senyum dalam tidurmu?"

Kuroko bengong sejenak sambil menatap wajah Laki-laki itu. Tidak lama kemudian, begitu dia merasa telah benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya, dia segera menjawab,

"Aku lupa... tapi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai menyuruhku menunggumu di kelas sepulang sekolah, Kagami-kun?"

Laki-laki bernama Kagami itu membeku sejenak.

"O-ohh.., s-soal itu.. aku... ummm.."

Kuroko segera memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung dan mensignalkan Kagami untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa, Kagami-kun?"

Wajah Kagami mulai memerah dan terlihat sangat gugup menatap Kuroko. Dia segera memalingkan matanya ke samping dan mulai menelan ludahnya dengan tegang.

"Makanya... soal itu.. aku...umm.. kau.. kau tahu ketika seseorang menyuruhmu menungguinya di kelas saat pulang sekolah.. seperti adegan di manga dan sejenisnya..."

Wajah bingung Kuroko memandangi Kagami dengan datarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti ucapanmu sedikit pun, Kagami-kun.."

Kuroko menghela napasnya singkat dan Kagami pun terlihat semakin gugup.

"M-makanya... i-itu... aku.. aku.. apa kau... KAU MAU COBA BERPACARAN DENGANKU?"

Suara teriakan Kagami yang lantang segera membuat Kuroko terdiam sejenak karena kaget. Kagami segera menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya dengan wajah memerah. Tubuh besarnya bergetar dengan hebat. Jujur saja, itu pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat teman satu timnya seperti itu, dan dia sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kuroko perlahan membuka mulutnya dengan ragu,

"Umm.. ano..."

Suara Kuroko segera membuat Kagami sejenak tersentak dan membuka lebar kedua matanya. Wajahnya segera semakin memerah dan terlihat panik. Dia pun segera menatap Kuroko dan mencoba menjelaskan dengan paniknya sebelum Kuroko sempat berucap lebih lanjut,

"B-bukan! Maksudku bukan begitu! Kau lihat, ini tanggal 1 April! Ini lelucon april mop!"

Penjelasan yang dilakukan dengan panik dan berantakan itu membuat Kuroko terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata Kagami. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kuroko pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah tawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau menjelaskan dengan panik begitu? Lagipula, kalau ingin mengerjaiku, harusnya kau tidak membocorkan kebohonganmu.."

Wajah Kagami segera terlihat semakin malu. Dia pun segera menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"B-berisik... terserah aku kan!?"

Kuroko menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi untunglah itu hanya bercanda..."

Ucapan Kuroko dengan nada yang terdengar tidak biasanya segera membuat Kagami menatapnya dengan bingung. Namun sebelum dia sempat untuk menanyakan apa-apa kepada Kuroko, Kuroko segera bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu, Kagami-kun, aku ada perlu di perpustakaan, jadi aku akan pergi dulu.."

Kuroko pun segera pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia segera bersandar di balik pintu kelas begitu dia keluar dan menutup rapat pintu tersebut. Wajahnya tertunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya.

'Tidak butuh... lelucon di bulan April.. aku tidak ingin mendengarnya...'

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah bersandar selama beberapa saat di pintu itu, Kuroko segera berjalan pergi.

_._

* * *

_._

_"Jadi? Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu?"_

_Akashi menatap lurus ke mata safir Kuroko. Angin berhembus pelan diantara mereka dan kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan disekitar mereka. Situasi mereka saat itu mungkin seperti situasi yang biasa ada di shoujou manga. Cliche dan mainstream di mana kedua tokoh utama saling bertemu dan menyatakan perasaan mereka. Perbedaannya hanyalah, dua tokoh dalam situasi ini sedikit berbeda dari karakter shoujou manga. __Kuroko segera menganggukan kepalanya setelah jeda waktu yang cukup lama._

_"Sudah.. dan jawabanku adalah.. pernyataan itu.. sungguhan.."_

_Situasi sejenak menjadi hening. Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko, keduanya tidak saling berbicara dan hanya saling menatap. Kuroko telah sebisa mungkin mempertahankan poker facenya, namun keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajahnya ketika mereka telah diam cukup lama. Sesungguhnya dia tidak percaya diri dengan jawabannya sendiri. Dia hanya mengatakan itu karena dialah yang berharap itu adalah kenyataannya. Melihat Akashi yang tidak merespon apa-apa segera membuat dia merasakan sebuah tekanan._

_"Ano..."_

_Kuroko bermaksud memecah keheningan diantara mereka, namun ucapannya segera terhenti begitu seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Akashi. Jantung Kuroko segera berdebar dengan cepat. Kali ini debarannya bukan karena terpesona dengan senyuman itu, melainkan karena rasa takutnya akan arti dibalik senyuman itu. Apakah senyuman itu menandakan bahwa jawabannya telah benar? Ataukah malah sebaliknya, menandakan dia telah salah? Memikirkan itu saja sudah cukup membuat Kuroko takut dan berdebar tidak karuan. Napasnya segera tertahan ketika Akashi membuka mulutnya dan berkata,_

_"Jawabanmu..."_

_Kuroko segera menutup matanya sambil menatap ke bawah dengan gugupnya. Waktu terasa berhenti baginya. Kelanjutan kata-kata Akashi terasa sangat lama hingga dia lupa untuk bernapas dan mencengkram erat ujung bajunya. Senyuman Akashi semakin melebar melihat reaksi yang di berikan Kuroko. Akashi pun segera berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan berbisik di sebelah telinganya,_

_"...benar.."_

_Kuroko membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Sesaat dia terdiam dan mencoba memproses kata-kata Akashi didalam kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata rubi Akashi dengan matanya yang melebar tidak percaya. Akashi segera mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya yang selalu dianggap langka itu._

_"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Apa kau tidak senang? Kau memenangkan permainanku..."_

_Awalnya Kuroko terus membeku ditempat memperhatikan kapten basketnya itu, namun tidak lama kemudian, bibirnya segera membentuk senyuman tipis._

_"Tentu saja... aku senang"_

_Akashi sekali lagi tertawa._

_"Lalu? Apa permintaanmu padaku?"_

_Menatap lekat wajah Akashi, Kuroko segera melebarkan senyum di wajahnya dan menjawab,_

_"Berpacaranlah denganku.. aku menyukaimu.."_

_._

* * *

_._

"Oh? Kurokocchi? Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu -ssu!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang segera menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang dalam perjalanan menunju perpustakaan.

"Kise-kun? Kenapa Kise-kun ada disini?"

Kise terdiam sejenak dengan wajah sedih.

"Dingin sekali! Kurokocchi tidak kangen denganku -ssu?"

Kuroko menatap datar wajah Kise yang berlagak sedih dan kecewa kemudian menjawab,

"Tidak.. tidak sama sekali.."

Seketika itu juga, Kise segera mengalami shock mental dan segera terlihat ingin menangis. Aura suram segera terasa disekitarnya dan dia mulai menggumam-gumam tidak jelas. Kuroko menghela napasnya singkat melihat temannya itu.

"Lalu? Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Kuroko bertanya karena tidak ingin terus mengulur waktunya melihat drama yang dibuat Kise. Senyum cerah Kise segera kembali mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Dia menjawab dengan penuh semangat,

"Mau pergi ke Majiba denganku? Kita bisa berbicara lebih santai disa-"

"Aku menolaknya.."

Jawaban instan Kuroko sebelum Kise sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya segera membuat dia terlihat setengah ingin menangis. Namun tidak lama kemudian, dia segera bangkit dan berkata dengan penuh semangat lagi.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu premium vanila shake ukuran besar -ssu! Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"

Kuroko sekali lagi memberikan jawaban instan dan telah mengubah arah tujuannya ke Maji Burger duluan sebelum Kise. Kise hanya tersenyum puas sambil berlari menyusul Kuroko.

.

* * *

.

".. jadi bagaimana menurutmu -ssu?"

Pertanyaan itu segera membuat Kuroko berhenti menyedot vanila shake-nya dan menatap mata berwarna keemasan di depannya.

"Umm.. bagus.. kurasa itu bagus.."

Kise menggembungkan pipinya dengan imutnya mendengar jawaban yang setengah hati dari Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi.. kau sama sekali tidak mendengar ceritaku kan!?"

Kuroko terdiam dengan wajah tidak merasa bersalah. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, dia segera berkata,

"Maaf?"

Tidak lama kemudian, dia pun kembali meminum shake-nya tanpa memperdulikan Kise lagi. Kise menghela napas dengan wajah yang terlihat cukup sedih.

"Haaa.. Kurokocchi benar-benar tidak berubah -ssu.. baik dalam basket maupun hal lainnya, tapi, yah.. mungkin itu hal yang bagus sih.."

Kuroko menghentikan minumnya dan segera menatap Kise yang duduk di depannya. Ucapannya sedikit membuat dia tertarik. Dia pun bertanya dengan wajah datarnya,

"Aku... tidak berubah?"

Kise mengangguk.

"Benar, kau sama sekali tidak berubah -ssu.. ngomong-ngomong soal tidak berubah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashicchi? Baik-baik saja -ssu? Aku mengalami shock berat saat mendengar kalian berdua jadian, padahal aku juga menyatakan cintaku beberapa hari sebelumnya..."

Kuroko sedikit tersentak mendengar nama yang familiar itu disebut. Untungnya kurangnya dia dalam berekspresi membantu dia menyembunyikan perubahan emosinya. Tangannya segera memainkan sedotan di gelas shake-nya sambil berkata,

"Kalau kau menyatakan cinta di tanggal 1 April, itu agak sulit di percaya, Kise-kun... lagipula, kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu hanya bercanda, kan?"

Kuroko menekan keras ujung sedotan ditangannya begitu mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian di 1 April itu. Pernyataan cinta pada tanggal 1 April, semuanya hanyalah kebohongan. Semua ucapan dan tindakan di tanggal 1 April itu juga, merupakan suatu kebohongan baginya. Tidak, semua hal yang terjadi di bulan April adalah kebohongan. Ilusi dan tidak nyata. Hanya sebuah fantasi yang akan berakhir begitu kebohongan itu terbongkar. Itu sebabnya, Kuroko tidak akan pernah mempercayai ucapan seserius apapun di bulan April.

"Kurokocchi? Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun begitu -ssu?"

Suara Kise membuat Kuroko terkejut. Dia segera memandang Kise dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Keringat dingin bermunculan di keningnya entah sejak kapan. Dia segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tidak menyenangkan dari kepalanya dan berkata dengan tenang,

"Tidak.. aku baik-baik saja.."

Kise menghela napas dan kembali bertanya padanya,

"Jadi? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashicchi? Pasti sulit bagi kalian berdua harus berhubungan jarak jauh -ssu.."

Sekali lagi, Kuroko tersentak, sedikit menelan air liurnya sambil menatap ke sedotan di gelasnya, dia menjawab,

"Kami... baik-baik saja.."

Ekspresi kecewa Kise segera terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga sih.. karena kalian hampir tidak pernah bertengkar dan selalu saling percaya, hubungan jarak jauh pun pasti tidak akan ada masalah untuk kalian kan? Aku sedikit iri dengan Akashicchi soal itu.. "

Kise segera mengistirahatkan dagunya ke atas meja sambil menatap Kuroko dengan mata bulatnya. Sejujurnya ucapan Kise sedikit terdengar sarkastik di telinga Kuroko. Tidak pernah bertengkar dan selalu saling percaya? Kuroko merasa ingin tertawa mendengar itu.

"Seandainya aku yang menjadi pasanganmu..."

Pemilik rambut pirang itu berucap lagi tiba-tiba dan membuat Kuroko segera menghela napasnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kalau bukan karena Akashi-kun, aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan siapa pun.."

Segera setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata lagi kepada Kise,

"Terimakasih atas shake-nya, Kise-kun.. aku akan pergi sekarang.."

Setelah itu, Kuroko pun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kise sendirian. Kise menghela napas sambil menatap punggung kecil Kuroko yang berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Kurokocchi..."

"Apa kau berniat selingkuh?"

Suara yang berbicara tiba-tiba itu segera membuat Kise mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah pemilik suara dengan kaget.

"Aominecchi!? Katamu hari ini kau sibuk -ssu? Padahal mumpung aku ada pemotretan disekitar sini, kau malah tidak mau menemuiku!"

Laki-laki berkulit coklat yang di panggil Aomine itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu disini bersama... Tetsu! Tapi, apa-apaan pembicaraanmu itu? Kau berniat putus denganku dan bersama dengannya seandainya dia tidak menolakmu?"

Kise tersenyum kecil sambil menghela napasnya.

"Tidak..justru karena aku tahu dia akan menolakku, makanya aku mengatakan itu -ssu..."

Aomine segera menghela napas sambil dengan kasar mengacak-acak rambut Kise.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau masochist? Daripada itu, karena kau telah membuatku cemburu, kau harus ke rumahku malam ini, paham? Aku akan menghukummu habis-habisan!"

Kise segera menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat kerepotan.

"Ano... mohon jangan terlalu kasar denganku, besok aku ada sekolah dan pemotretan -ssu.."

Aomine segera tersenyum menyeringai.

"Itu tergantung.."

Kise menghela napasnya sekali lagi.

'Besok aku tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah -ssu..'

_._

* * *

_._

_"Apa akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pembangkang, Tetsuya?"_

_Akashi berkata memandangi pemuda berambut biru pudar yang terbaring membelakanginya di tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Akashi._

_"Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan juga.. menurutmu gara-gara siapa aku bolos sekolah hari ini?"_

_Kuroko segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk dengan tegak._

_"Padahal sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kasar kemarin malam.."_

_Akashi tersenyum tipis sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur Kuroko._

_"Tapi Tetsuya menikmatinya kan?"_

_Kuroko mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah sambil menghela napas kesal. Meski begitu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangkal ucapan Akashi. Kuroko pun bertanya,  
_

_"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke rumahku hari ini? Aku tidak ingin melihat Akashi-kun untuk beberapa hari ini.."_

_Akashi tertawa kecil melihat pasangannya yang ngambek dengan lucunya itu._

_"Itu bohong kan? Tetsuya tidak mungkin tahan tidak melihatku selama beberapa hari.."_

_Kuroko segera memandanginya dengan sedikit kesal._

_"Kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri, Akashi-kun.. "_

_Akashi segera merangkul pundak Kuroko dan membiarkannya jatuh kedalam dekapannya. Kuroko sedikit terkejut, namun dia tidak melakukan perlawanan dan hanya menikmati kehangatan yang terasa dari tubuh Akashi. Terlebih, wangi maskulin yang tercium dari tubuh itu membuatnya menerima pelukan itu begitu saja. Dia sedikit sebal dengan kelemahannya itu.  
_

_"Jadi.. soal kenapa aku ada di rumahmu.. apa kau mau melanjutkan kegiatan kemarin malam kita?"_

_Terkejut, Kuroko pun segera mendorong tubuh yang memeluknya itu dan memberinya tatapan kematian._

_"Kau mau membuatku tidak bisa masuk sekolah selamanya?"_

_Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis._

_"Wah, jarang sekali melihat Tetsuya marah.. tenang saja, kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut.."_

_Akashi pun mencium telinga Kuroko dengan lembutnya._

_"Jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun.. aku tidak mau!"_

_Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah dan kembali berbaring sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Akashi segera menyingkirkan selimut itu dan berbisik pelan di telinganya._

_"Jadi kau tidak mau?"_

_"...tidak.."_

_Sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajah Akashi. Dia membalikkan badan Kuroko dengan pelan dan menatap wajah merahnya yang manis. Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya._

_"Dasar pembohong.."_

_Setelah itu, dia memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya._

_._

* * *

_._

Langkah kaki Kuroko sekali lagi terhenti tepat sebelum dia mencapai perpustakaan. Di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan itu, seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tubuh besar tinggi berdiri dan mengintip kedalam perpustakaan itu dengan mencurigakannya. Kuroko segera menghela napasnya pelan dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kagami terkejut dan segera membalikkan badannya dengan panik menatap Kuroko.

"K-k-kuroko!? Kau tidak berada di dalam perpustakaan..?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak memerhatikan tingkah aneh temannya itu, kemudian dia segera menjawab,

"Tidak, sekarang baru mau masuk.. apa kau menungguku?"

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

"S-sebenarnya.. masih ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

Kuroko menatap datar wajah tersipu itu sejenak. Setelah itu, dia segera menutup matanya perlahan sambil menghela napas pelan. Dia pun berkata sambil berjalan melewati Kagami.

"Maaf, tapi lain kali saja.. aku sedang tidak mood mendengarkan ucapan apapun sekarang.."

Itu merupakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya saat ini. Dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun juga dari siapapun. Bahkan sejak awal, sejak Kagami menyuruhnya menunggunya di ruang kelas, Kuroko sebenarnya tidak ada keinginan untuk menunggu dan mendengarkan lelucon April mop Kagami. Soal Kise juga, sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin menemaninya ke Maji Burger dan mendengar curhatnya. Karena semuanya akan berubah menjadi kebohongan di bulan April. Dia tidak akan pernah mendengar ataupun percaya ucapan di April ini. Dia tidak ingin.

Sayangnya tangan Kagami segera menahan lengannya sebelum dia berjalan terlalu jauh darinya. Kuroko pun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan tanpa membalikkan badannya, dia berkata,

"Kagami-kun, lepaskan.. aku mau masuk ke perpustakaan.."

Wajah Kagami segera terlihat ragu, meski begitu, tangannya tidak terlihat berniat untuk melepaskan lengan Kuroko.

"S-sebentar saja! Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar saja.. ini tidak akan lama.."

'Tidak.. aku tidak mau..'

Pikirannya berteriak begitu, namun mulutnya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya berdiri diam dan tetap membelakangi Kagami, membiarkan dia menahan tangan kecilnya.

"Ini benar-benar penting! Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu hari ini.. kumohon"

'Aku tidak ingin dengar..'

Kuroko mulai menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambutnya menutupi mata birunya.

"Ini soal yang di kelas tadi.."

'Hentikan...'

Kagami semakin mati-matian menahan Kuroko sementara Kuroko masih terdiam dan merasa suaranya tertahan di kerokongannya.

"Sebenarnya itu..."

'Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!'

"...bohong.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Kuroko.."

***Deg!***

Bersamaan dengan lepasnya tangan Kagami dari lengannya, Kuroko segera membiarkan lengannya terjatuh dengan lemas disisinya. Dia pun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sebuah perasaan rumit didalam dadanya. Kagami mengulang kembali ucapannya,

"...aku menyukaimu, Kuroko..."

'Aahh.. aku tidak mau dengar ini..'

_._

* * *

_._

_"...aku menyukaimu, Kuroko..."_

_Kuroko segera menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap kearah laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah berbaring santai di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya dimiringkannya ke samping sambil mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung, dia berkata,  
_

_"Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau tidak ke rumahku hanya untuk mengatakan itu kan, Akashi-kun?"_

_Laki-laki itu tersenyum._

_"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Kuroko..."_

_Kuroko semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca maksud dari ekspresi yang dimiliki kapten tim basketnya itu. Namun entah mengapa, dadanya terus berdebar tidak tenang sejak sang kapten memanggil namanya. Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman dirasakannya._

_"Tapi sungguh... aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Kuroko.."_

_Akashi berkata sekali lagi. Kuroko pun segera menutup buku yang di bacanya dan meletakkannya di meja di depannya._

_"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Akashi-kun? Dan kenapa kau terus memanggilku 'Kuroko, Kuroko' ?"_

_Mata Kuroko segera menatap tajam ke iris rubi di depannya. Ini adalah salah satu penyebab tidak tenangnya perasaan Kuroko. Akashi dengan tidak biasanya memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya meskipun biasanya selalu seenaknya memanggil nama kecilnya. Akashi segera tersenyum sekali lagi._

_"Tidak masalah kan? Kuroko juga tetap memanggilku 'Akashi-kun' selama ini meski aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku 'Seijūrou'..."_

_Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Dia memang tidak pernah memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya. Namun ada alasan kuat kenapa dia melakukan itu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan alasan itu. Namun dadanya terasa sedikit sesak mendengar Akashi tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dia pun segera berkata,_

_"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang... kau memanggilku Kuroko?"_

_Senyum penuh misteri di wajah Akashi sama sekali tidak menghilang. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata safir Kuroko dan membuatnya merasakan suatu perasaan takut. Dia tidak paham kenapa, namun perasaan tidak enak di dadanya sulit untuk dihilangkannya. Akashi pun berkata,_

_"Karena aku menyukaimu, Kuroko... karena aku menyukaimu makanya.. ayo berpisah..."_

_Mata Kuroko segera melebar detik itu juga. Ucapan singkat Akashi terlalu rumit untuk dia pahami. Kesesakan di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Seketika itu juga, kerongkongannya terasa kering._

_"A...apa itu bohong?"_

_Akashi tidak menjawab dan terus mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya._

_"...ini tidak lucu, Akashi-kun.. tanggal 1 telah lewat empat belas hari yang lalu.. kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi karena ini sudah tanggal 15, Akashi-kun.."_

_Suara Kuroko sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangisnya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Namun itu adalah suara yang susah payah dia keluarkan meski mentalnya masih mengalami guncangan. __Akashi pun segera menutup matanya dengan pelan sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur itu._

_"Aku tahu.. itu sebabnya aku tidak berbohong.."_

_Wajah Kuroko telah tertunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi matanya. Bibir bawahnya telah dia gigit hingga sedikit terluka dan berdarah. Dia segera memaksakan suaranya untuk kembali keluar._

_"...bohong.. kenapa kau berbohong seperti itu? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali, Akashi-kun.."_

_Akashi menghela napasnya._

_"Kuroko, yang berbohong itu dirimu.."_

_Kuroko tersentak mendengar ucapan itu, namun sama sekali masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya._

_"Kuroko.. kau yakin kau bisa hubungan jarak jauh denganku? Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengaitkan basket dengan hubungan kita, tapi.. kenapa setiap pagi matamu selalu terlihat membengkak? Kenapa kau menghindariku setiap waktu keberangkatanku ke Kyoto semakin dekat?"_

_Kuroko segera menatap mata rubi Akashi dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan._

_"K-kenapa..."_

_"Kau pikir aku tidak akan menyadarinya? Menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita bersama, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko kembali kehilangan kata-katanya. Akhirnya Akashi memanggil dia dengan nama depannya, tapi, dia sama sekali tidak berada dalam kondisi untuk merasa senang atau pun merayakannya. Akashi segera kembali melanjutkan ucapannya._

_"Kau tidak mampu meneruskan hubungan ini kan? karena itu... kita berpisah.."_

_Kata-kata itu segera menusuk dada Kuroko. Airmatanya segera mengalir turun tanpa peringatan. Kepalanya tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Dia segera membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan suara yang sedikit tertahan,_

_"...bohong.. "_

_Akashi tersenyum dan__ segera membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kuroko. _

_"...aku menyukaimu..."_

_Mendekatkan wajah mereka, bibir mereka berdua segera saling bertemu tidak lama kemudian. Kuroko menutup pelan matanya yang telah dipenuhi airmata dan merasakan kehangatan dari bibir yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata dingin kepadanya itu. Dadanya terasa sesak merasakan ciuman paling menyakitkan yang pernah dia rasakan. Kepalanya tidak lagi bisa berpikir._

_"...selamat tinggal.."_

_._

* * *

_._

"Kuroko? Apa kau mendengarku? Kubilang aku-"

"Aku mendengarmu, Kagami-kun... aku.. mendengarmu.."

Kagami terdiam begitu Kuroko memotong ucapannya. Kuroko masih tetap tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menatapnya. Sejujurnya, Kagami merasa tidak tenang karena hal itu. Dadanya mulai berdebar cepat karena kegugupannya. Meski begitu, Kagami telah bertekad untuk tidak mundur dari situasi ini. Dia pun berucap lagi dengan tegangnya,

"Kalau begitu?"

Kuroko segera menjawab,

"Maaf.. aku tetap tidak mempercayai kata-katamu, Kagami-kun.."

Kedua alis Kagami segera saling bertautan mendengar itu.

"A-apa maksudmu tidak percaya? S-selama ini aku juga sudah menunjukkannya untukmu kan? Aku tahu hari ini bukan merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan, tapi.. seandainya aku mengatakannya besok, kau mau percaya padaku?"

Suara Kagami yang terdengar sedikit tercekat segera membuat Kuroko kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya.. tapi meski pun kau menyatakannya besok, lusa, maupun hari setelahnya itu, aku tidak akan percaya, aku tidak akan percaya semua ucapan di bulan April"

Kuroko sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan membuat kaget Kagami.

"Apa.. maksudmu..? Kalau begitu.. bulan depan, apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu bulan depan setiap harinya supaya kau percaya? Aku tahu ini aneh karena kita sama-sama laki-laki, tapi.. apa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku?"

"Bukan itu..."

Kuroko akhirnya membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar semua ucapan Kagami. Sesaat, dia terdiam dengan mata melebar begitu berbalik. Tidak lama kemudian, dia pun perlahan segera berjalan mendekati Kagami dan berkata padanya,

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Kagami-kun.."

"Eh?"

Kagami memandang bingung padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong.. aku sadar perasaanmu selama ini, maaf karena telah berbohong.."

Wajah Kagami semakin terlihat heran mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba..?"

Kuroko menatap dalam-dalam mata Kagami.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Kagami-kun.."

Heran, bingung dan tegang, semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk di dalam Kagami. Dia segera menelan ludahnya dengan tegang dan bertanya,

"A-apa itu..?"

Kuroko menutup matanya dengan pelan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sadar ucapanmu tadi serius, maaf karena telah berbohong, sebenarnya sejak di kelas tadi, aku juga sudah menyadari apa yang ingin kau katakan.."

Kagami berucap lagi dengan ragu-ragu,

"K-kalau begitu..."

"Tapi maaf!"

Kuroko segera berkata dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin berpacaran denganmu.. bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu ataupun karena kita sesama laki-laki.. aku tidak bisa menyukaimu sebagai pasanganku, itu saja..."

Kagami segera membeku di tempat. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk meregistrasikan semua ucapan Kuroko di dalam benaknya. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya begitu paham akan ucapan itu.

"Apa.. alasanya?"

Suaranya jelas sekali terdengar bergetar. Kuroko merasa sedikit bersalah dan segera tersenyum pahit.

"Aku seorang pembohong, Kagami-kun.. karena itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersama denganku.."

Kagami tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Apa dia marah? Ataukah menangis? Kuroko tidak bisa menebaknya. Sebisa mungkin, Kuroko bahkan tidak ingin mengetahuinya karena dia akan semakin merasa bersalah bila tahu. Kuroko pun berucap sekali lagi,

"Dan yang terakhir, Kagami-kun..."

Kagami sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemilik rambut biru itu.

"Setelah ini, aku akan berjalan pergi melewatimu... tolong, selama 15 menit, jangan membalikkan badanmu apapun yang terjadi, paham?"

Wajah Kagami terlihat bingung, dia ingin bertanya kenapa, namun Kuroko telah berjalan pergi duluan sebelum dia sempat bertanya. Dia pun hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dan tidak membalikkan badannya seperti permintaan temannya itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke pintu masuk perpustakaan dengan kosongnya. Refleksi dua orang dari kejauhan terlihat di kaca pintu itu.

'Ahh, begitu ya..'

Airmata segera menetes keluar dari matanya.

.

* * *

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Akashi-kun"

Kuroko menyapa sosok berambut merah lainnya yang daritadi memerhatikan dia dari kejauhan.

"Yah, sudah lama sejak Winter Cup berakhir, kan?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak menatap senyum yang dibuat oleh mantan kapten basketnya itu. Senyum itu, kapan terakhir kali laki-laki itu tersenyum seperti itu padanya? Kuroko tidak bisa mengingatnya. Bahkan rasanya berbicara seperti ini saja sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Kuroko pun berkata dengan datarnya,

"Apa yang membawamu jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke sini, Akashi-kun?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu pun segera mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Begitu ya, kau masih tetap tidak memanggilku Seijūrou.."

Sejenak tawa itu membuatnya terpana. Bahkan setelah sekian lama melihat tawa itu, dia masih merasa bahwa itu pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Namun, mengabaikan itu, Kuroko menghela singkat napasnya.

"Untuk seseorang yang telah mengakhiri hubungannya denganku, menginginkanku memanggilnya dengan nama depan terdengar tidak masuk akal..."

Akashi tersenyum sekali lagi. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Kuroko, namun senyuman itu terlihat sedikit sedih. Meski begitu, Kuroko tidak ingin tertipu dengan senyuman itu... lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kesini, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi segera menghela napasnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tetsuya, kau benar-benar telah berubah dingin ya.."

Kuroko hanya diam menatap Akashi dan mendesaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku kesini? Aku kesini untuk mengatakan sebuah kebohongan terbesar pada seseorang.."

Alis Kuroko segera terangkat menatap mata rubi-emas di depannya.

"Oh.. kebohongan apa itu?"

Sebuah senyum kembali terbentuk di bibir Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.."

Angin berhembus pelan melewati mereka berdua dan membawakan kelopak bunga sakura di sekitar mereka. Sesaat, waktu terasa terhentikan. Keduanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Situasi ini membuat mereka sejenak bernostalgia pada kejadian yang hampir sama seperti ini tiga tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang merupakan awal segala kebohongan yang ada. Kejadian yang selalu berputar berulang-ulang kali di benak Kuroko.

Kuroko pun segera menggertakkan giginya dan berkata,

"Jangan bercanda.. aku tidak akan tertipu tipuan yang sama dua kali... Seijūrou-kun.."

Mata Akashi segera melebar mendengar suara manis yang menyebut namanya itu bersamaan dengan sebuah ciuman yang mendarat lembut di bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya tidak lama kemudian. Perlahan, dia pun segera menutup pelan matanya dan mendekap lembut tubuh orang yang menciumnya itu. Setelah itu, bibir mereka berpisah. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan lembutnya dan berkata,

"Dasar pembohong.."

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar komentar itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kuroko kembali berkata lagi,

"apa kau juga ingin mendengarkan beberapa kebohonganku?"

Akashi membalas pertanyaan manis dari Kuroko dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya.

"Tentu, kau bisa menceritakannya ketika kita sampai di rumahmu nanti.."

Setelah itu, keduanya pun segera berjalan pergi dari tempat itu sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

Tanggal 1 April tahun kedua di bangku SMA, dinginnya musim dingin yang panjang akhirnya berakhir digantikan dengan kehangatan di musim semi.

_"Aku mencintaimu..."_

Kemudian, segala kebohongan kita pun berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Huwaaaaa... maafkan cerita Midorin yang aneh ini!

rencananya pngen bikin hurt/comfort.. tapi sepertinya gagal/ huhuhu T.T #jongkok dipojokan

buat kagami-kun, maafkan midorin uda bikin dia jadi one-side love gitu.. tapi di hati midorin kuroko hanya milik akashi seorang dan vice versa/ hontou ni sumimasen deshita! #sujud

dan juga, fic ini midorin dedikasikan untuk Akakuro week 2015, midorin seneng bnget waktu tau ada challange event utk akakuro week/ apalagi syrat na oneshot(spesialis saya karna sy org malas),, plus karena ada na event ini, fic" akakuro jadi bertambah dan sayaa sngat bahagia #bunga-bunga GJ Kiaraa-san, Yuna-san #thumbs

meski sedikit gagal dan endingnya sepertinya nge-rush bnget dan gaje, mohon review saya dan silahkan kritik saya habis-habisan/ waa.. maso nya muncul deh..

anyway,

sankyuu karena telah membaca fic ini.. maafkan midorin yg gaje ini dan,

**HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK 2015 **utk para akakuro shipper sperti saya dan jg, happy april fools day ya ~

yg jelas,, lets spread our akakuro's love to the world ~


End file.
